dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shazam VS Thor
Description Electricity! This shocking battle occurs! Will the God Of Thunder overcome Shazam, or can Billy Batson win this Battle?! Intro No RULES. JUST BLOODSHED, DBX! Pre Fight "Ah.." Billy Batson said, as he was currently walking through a park. He suddenly stopped, watching a man steal a lady's bag. "Stop him!" The woman yelled, pointing at the thief. Billy sighed, yelling...... "Shazam!!" The boy was suddenly struck by lightning, being turned into a red spandex superhero. He dashed, punching the man in the skull. He dropped the purse. "Here ya go, mam." Shazam turned, giving her the purse. Attoseconds after, he was suddenly tackled by another man. This man was Thor Odison. He had blonde hair, a helmet, appearing to be made of solid steel, and a warrior like attire. The two were sent to a random desert. Shazam groaned as he was flung into a wall. "I was helping that lady.." Shazam got up, crossing his arms. "No, you killed a man! Prepare to be extinguished!" Thor put his hand up, as a hammer flew into his hand. HERE WE GOOO! Thor was the first to charge, slamming Mjlonir at Shazam. Luckily, Shazam evaded the attack, grabbing Thor's leg. He threw Thor into the air, dashing at him. He kicked him downwards, causing a large crater. Shazam flew downwards, punching Thor. Though the punch was blocked. The Asgardian uppercutted Shazam through dozens of concrete and such. Shazam grunted, as Thor was already infront of him. Shazam threw a punch, which Thor blocked. The two kept throwing punches, each colliding with each other. Shazam growled, before charging most of his energy into a punch. He slammed his fist into Thor's face, sending the God of Thunder hurling. ...Thor landed, now in a cold location. "This, must be.." Shazam teleported. He was behind Thor. Shazam grabbed Thor's head, throwing him. Shazam punched him, sending him flying. He'd repeat it. He stopped, flying behind the Asgardian. He grabbed his head, slamming him full force into the concrete. Thor was currently lying on the ground. Shazam smirked, walking off. "3..2..1..Shazam." The superhero was turned into a boy. He kept walking, before Thor got up. His eyes were red, and his outlines were too.. "ILL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!!" Billy groaned, turning into Shazam whole saying the word. Nanoseconds after, Thor was behind him. Thor slammed Mjlonir onto the boy, crushing his spine. Shazam coughed blood. "Aghh!" Shazam staggered, before Thor slammed Mjlonir onto his face, knocking him out. Shazam's body flew across the arena, stopping. Thor flew off, not knowing Shazam was actually a child. KO! Winner Thor! Coming next on DBX! Ghost Rider! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant